Upwards
by icynovas
Summary: Angeal always helped him up. Genesis/Angeal. Oneshot.


This is my gift for thegenesisrhapsodos in the silverelite's Secret Santa at tumblr.

* * *

**Upwards**

* * *

It was the first time he played with Angeal in his family's field.

Quite frankly, he wasn't having a good time – mostly because Angeal was running fast ahead of him, navigating the field with ease that he, the _son_ of the owners, couldn't imitate.

And if things couldn't get any worse, he tripped, his face now soiled with dirt.

Genesis didn't know why tears were forming in his eyes, but he guessed it was out of frustration. Frustration because he wasn't fast enough, because he couldn't even _play _tag without messing up, and because he felt unreasonable fear about the idea of Angeal leaving him behind upon realizing that. He didn't want that, not when Angeal had been the first to actually bother look behind his family's wealth, the one who stood at his doorstep and asked politely if he could play with him.

"What's wrong?"

The concern in Angeal's voice surprised him, but he still didn't look up – at least, not until he felt a small hand tugging his own.

A moment passed before Genesis realized that Angeal was helping him up, wiping the dirt away from his face afterwards. "Want me to be the one to chase you?"

"You'll never catch me." At the hint of challenge in Angeal's eyes, Genesis bolted, his earlier insecurities forgotten as ran as fast as he could. He tripped many times, but Angeal helped him every time, letting out a 'Hey!' in protest when Genesis took the gesture as a cue to escape.

When Angeal did manage to properly catch him – after a considerable amount of time, Genesis noted smugly – both of them laughed with mirth, lying under a tree to catch their breaths.

They shared a dumbapple, and weirdly enough, Genesis thought it tasted sweeter than usual.

* * *

Angeal was decent with materia, not the worst but certainly not the best, but his swordsmanship more than made up for it.

It was a noticeable clash between the two of them, because his case was the opposite. Still, even knowing that his skills in using materia far surpassed Angeal, it didn't make him less annoyed to lose to him in the sword.

"You'll get better," Angeal comforted as he helped him up, the amused undertone not escaping his notice.

Materia was used in their next spar. Genesis won and he might've tried to burn Angeal's hair in the process.

Angeal didn't say anything about it, but the annoyed glare he cast him was an enough tell.

It didn't stop them from sparring, though.

* * *

As they both grew and rose in ranks, so did the number of their admirers.

Of course, he ate the attention up, enjoying the awe-struck looks cast his way. When he noticed that Angeal was getting the same treatment, though, he paused in his amusement, and then wondered why that upset him so.

Longing gazes, lowered voices, lingering touches… they were all aimed his way so many times that they became a normal routine he had to go through. But something about _Angeal_ receiving them – and Angeal possibly returning them – as well didn't sit well with him.

"You're jealous," was Sephiroth's answer upon being called — late at night – because the thought of why he was feeling this way robbed him the sleep.

"Of Angeal?"

"Of his admirers." Genesis could've sworn that he heard Sephiroth yawning.

It was that simple.

Genesis wasn't a stranger to relationships; he engaged in a number of them whether romantically or just physically, after all, but he never thought of Angeal this way before. His childhood friend was a constant, solid presence in his life, and he couldn't imagine his life without him.

He was too absorbed in his musings — despite the dangerous mission he was assigned to — that he let his guard for a moment, and it was enough for him to almost get fatally injured if it weren't for Angeal having his back, making him fall down along the way.

"What was that for?" Angeal demanded as he helped him up, barely containing his anger and concern.

Genesis didn't answer, didn't let go of Angeal's hand even when he appeared confused about it, and only used that to pull Angeal to him and place a kiss on his lips.

However brief it was, it felt _perfect, _and it was enough for him to decide.

"There's a new LOVELESS play this evening."

"And…?" Genesis took great comfort and satisfaction in the fact that Angeal didn't pull away even when his confusion increased.

"You're going with me as my date. Wear something nice or even better, I'll pick something for you."

"Hey, wait… I never said _yes_, Genesis."

Genesis kissed him again, this time longer and deeper. Angeal responded in kind and it assured him that he had this in the bag.

"You never said no, either."

"You're ridiculous." Angeal sighed, _obviously_ pretending resignation as he held him closer.


End file.
